Hades's Calling
by Weasley Pride
Summary: The Power--Strong. The Rules--Stronger. Consequences of Breaking the Rules--Unimaginable. But the littlest Weasley forgets..that love never plays be the rules. DG
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I only own Elise and the plot. That is all folks.**_  
  
He took her in his arms, and pulled her against his chest. She could feel his heart beating wildly through his shirt, his hand stroking its way down her back, and his warm breath pounding a steady rhythm in her ear. She shivered and clutched at his shirt. He moved back a little and placed his lips on the girl's forehead, sliding them down across her nose until they came to rest on---  
  
 "Virginia Weasley!"  
  
A girl with fiery red hair gasped and dropped the book she was bent over.  
  
 "What in the name of Queen Elizabeth's knickers are you reading?!" Her brother, who had obviously been reading over her shoulder, asked.  
  
 "Oh Ron, leave her alone." A girl with frizzy brown hair chided. "She's 16 and allowed to read whatever she wants."  
  
 "Hermione, is it __my fault if I'm protective of the only sister I have because I don't want her running off with a Playwizard model and getting __pregnant?" He yelled.  
  
Every face in the train compartment turned to look at him.  
  
 "Alright, maybe that's a little far-fetched." He admitted. He sat back down onto the seat with a resigned sigh, brushing his red hair off his freckled face. Hermione lightly patted his shoulder while sending Ginny a victorious smirk. She returned the gesture with a thankful smile.   
  
Ginny cautiously picked up her book, not taking her eyes off Ron, and resumed reading. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a boy sitting next to her with disheveled black hair staring out the window and off into the distance. __"Poor Harry," she thought to herself, __"He's been through so much..and then Sirius.." She stopped and angrily swiped at the tears threatening to come out. She hadn't known Sirius that well, but she knew that Harry loved him more than anything. Even if her childhood crush on him was over, it still broke her heart to see that defeated grievous look in his eyes. But even so, she admired him for not completely giving up on life, when he easily could have.  
  
Just then, Harry noticed her watching him and turned to face her. Ginny quickly looked away as a rosy glow crept up her pale cheeks. She scolded herself for being so inconsiderate. Would she like it if people kept gazing at her with looks of pity? The answer didn't take much thought.  
  
As soon as she felt Harry's eyes leave her face, she looked up. The light outside was fading fast, as was the time until their arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She found her trunk and rifled through it until her black Hogwarts robes appeared. Pushing her arms through the sleeves and adjusting the wrinkles, she felt at home once again. She loved her school and everything about it. Life was much better for her now that she had finally come out of her shell. Merlin's beard, she even had her own posse now! They were friends that actually cared for her and didn't just pretend because they were afraid of her. She leaned back against the seat with a satisfied grin.  
  
 "Every Flavor Bean?" Hermione's voice broke through her thoughts. "Your brother's too scared to eat another one."  
  
 "It was vomit-flavored, I have reason to be afraid." He argued rather childishly. "No need to worry about __her getting a nasty one." He continued, inclining his head in Ginny's direction. "She always gets the normal ones."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes, pulled out a bean, and popped it into her mouth. Everyone leaned forward with expectant looks on their faces as she chewed. "Watermelon," she finished.  
  
 "Told you." Ron bragged to Hermione.   
  
Hermione was about to protest, but at that moment a magically magnified voice said, "Students, we've arrived at Hogwarts."  
  
Ginny followed the trio out of the compartment, suddenly feeling like the shy girl she used to be, always tagging along behind them. She could have sat with her friends on the train, but she declined, thinking that she should spend quality time with these three before they completely ignored her again.  
  
 "Gin!" A voice called. Ginny peered into the now pitch black night to see her friend, Elise, sprinting towards her. She nearly toppled over as the taller girl threw her arms around her. "It's been so long!" She said, letting go and flicking a stray piece of short brown hair behind her ear.  
  
 "You always were the enthusiastic one, Elise. Where's the rest of the gang?" Ginny questioned. But before she could answer, a tall figure roughly shoved past her, bumping her to the ground. The figure didn't stop or look back, but just kept walking. Ginny fought back the urge to apologize for being in his way. No, that was the old passive her. The new Ginny wouldn't stand for such a thing.  
  
She scurried up and barreled her way through the crowd, keeping her eyes on the tall man a little ways ahead of her. She finally reached him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me," she said. He didn't turn around. No, she should have known that wouldn't work. No time for formalities here. "Hey you!" She shouted in his ear, grabbing his shoulder. This time he turned around so fast that she nearly fell over again. She looked up into Draco Malfoy's face, but could only make out his silver eyes glowing through the darkness at her with disdain. The rest of his form was shadowed. "You..you bumped into me," she stammered.   
  
 "Terribly sorry," he said after a moment's silence. He didn't sound like he meant it, but Ginny was too tired to argue.  
  
 "Right," she whispered to herself as he walked off for the second time. Then, she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
 "Ginny, what happened? What'd he say?" Elise asked, concern evident in her voice.  
  
 "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She answered, though she knew her friend didn't believe her. Her eyes were drawn to a carriage further ahead, where he was getting in. But suddenly he stopped and glanced back in her direction. Their eyes connected for a moment until he proceeded into the carriage._

**A/N: The plot will start coming into play soon. Maybe in the next chapter? We'll just have to see. ::wink:: Just press that pretty purple button!**  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The First Call

**Disclaimer: **Same as last chapter.

Ginny sighed as she sunk deep into her pillow. Stretching her legs out underneath the silky crimson sheets, she prepared for the sleep that would soon take her. 

"Gin."   
  
  
She groaned and plastered the pillow around her ears. 

"Ginny." 

_Can't a girl get some beauty sleep? _She thought to herself.   
  
  
"Virginia!"   
  
  
Ginny bolted upright in bed, pieces of hair stuck to her face and a frustrated, sleepy expression dominating her features. "What in ALL hell do you want?!" She yelled, looking around for the culprit.   
  
  
"It's morning, hun." Elise whispered cautiously, fearing the redhead's wrath. 

Ginny stared at her friend, her lips parted into a puzzled 'O'. She checked the muggle wristwatch that Hermione had enchanted to work for her, and her eyebrows dramatically shot upward.   
  
  
"Bloody hell, Elise, we'll be late!" She panicked, jumping out of bed and rushing to her trunk.   
  
  
"You seem to be using that word a lot lately…" Elise mumbled under her breath, watching her friend scamper around in a tizzy, throwing outfits here and there. Finally finding her uniform, Ginny drew her hair back into a messy bun, grabbed her bag, (along with Elise by the arm) and fled to Potions.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Today, class," Snape began in his usual cold drawl, "we will be learning how to..." 

But what they would be learning, Ginny never heard, for she had taken to gazing at a very intriguing spot on the table. Her eyes soon glazed over, and she found herself trying to make pictures out of the spot with her mind. 

Suddenly, a horrified scream pierced her ears, followed by another and soon another. The shrieks mingled together speeding into every crevice of her being. Men, women, children, they were all crying out desperate pleas for salvation in the form of terrified screeches. Ginny forced her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut, willing the noises to go away, but that only sent her further into an infinite blackness, enveloping in her in cries of rage, grief, pain, from which she thought it impossible to ever escape. 

_Stop that! STOP, IT HURTS! _She wept silently to herself, until a much closer cry of agony echoed throughout the room. Her own. And as quickly as the screaming had started, it stopped, and as swiftly as she had left the Potions room, she was back and in front of the worried and scrutinizing expressions of her classmates and Snape himself. 

"Miss Weasley, I do hope that my lesson isn't that boring." Snape leered, erasing any trace of pity Ginny thought he owned. "Is something actually wrong or is this another of those pathetic excuses you Gryffindors make up to skip my class?" 

It took Ginny a moment to comprehend what he was saying. "Professor Snape…I…I really need to go to the…hospital wing," Ginny managed to gasp out before vomiting all over the floor.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Miss Weasley. Miss Weasley, wake up dear," A voice near Ginny's ear cooed. 

Ginny mumbled something incoherent. 

"Miss Weasley, I really do insist that you wake up." 

_Now this seems familiar. Why do I have to keep waking up in this fashion?_

Although this time when she opened her eyes, she was met with a throbbing headache and the face of Madame Pomfrey peering down at her. 

"I heard that you screamed in the middle of Potions? I suppose I can empathize, but the vomiting might be going a tad far, don't you think?" Another voice joked to her left, obviously trying to cheer Ginny up. 

"Hello Elise," Ginny replied, not even bothering to turn. She didn't think she'd be capable of any movement with this sort of headache. 

Madame Pomfrey used her famous "tut tut" on Elise, the cue for her to leave the nurse to work her magic on Ginny. 

After administering a Pepper-up Potion and a mild pain reliever to Ginny, she left her with only instructions to take it easy for the next few days. 

A few minutes later, Ginny's headache had lessened, but her confusion had not. And she feared that the dread of hearing the voices again would never subside. 

Whilst deep in thought, she rounded a corner and ran straight into something solid. Very solid. She looked up and was immediately struck with a feeling of intense déjB vu. 

"Watch it, Weasley." Draco growled, sauntering past her. Ginny took a moment out of her fear and confusion to glare at him. 

In another daring episode that surprised even herself, she quickly retaliated. 

"Bite me," she spat, her tone dripping with sarcasm. 

He turned around to smirk at her. "Be careful what you wish for, Virginia," he hissed bending down to eye level with her. She gulped and he backed off, heading to whatever destination.

**A/N: Woohoo! More of a plot! And thanks to Selv, Dijarmidoo, galagirl, and waterfairy-rose for reviewing! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.**


End file.
